1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices for animal paws. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for individually cleaning an animal's paw that can be easily moved, stored, maintained and operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animals' paws often become dirty through contacting various outdoor substances such as mud or dirt. Then, upon reentering a home, the animals track the mud or dirt throughout the home. Therefore, it is often necessary to clean animals and their paws before allowing them to reenter the home.
Devices such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,160, have been developed to aid in cleaning animal paws. The devices generally consist of large enclosures which allow animals to be cleaned while containing runoff, waste, and cleaning solutions within the enclosures. These enclosures are typically large basins in which animals place all four paws, or containers that enclose entire animals except for their heads. Thus, enclosures found in the prior art are generally the same size or larger than the animal to be cleaned and are thus cumbersome to use, move, and store.
Prior art devices also require a variety of mechanical and electrical components to scrub, wash, and clean animals. These mechanical and electrical components further increase the size and weight of the devices. Thus, animals must generally be transported to the devices thereby creating a risk that dirt, debris, and waste will be further spread. Additionally, because these devices cannot be easily moved, especially when filled with water, a drain must be nearby to dispose of waste and runoff that results from cleaning animals.
Further, the use of mechanical means for scrubbing, washing, and cleaning animals' paws exposes animals to a degree of unwarranted risk as animals may be exposed to excessive pressures or forces without the users' knowledge or control. Large enclosures, mechanical means for scrubbing, and limited control by users may additionally frighten animals making it difficult to contain or control the animals. Additionally, the complex nature of prior art devices, and their many moving parts, demand that users keep the devices in good working order.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus for cleaning animal paws that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for an apparatus which can clean a single paw, is inexpensive and easy to use, is portable and easily stored, and provides for easy disposal of waste water.